1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus capable of electrophotographically forming an image with components having higher heat-resistance and friction-resistance.
2. Related Art
An image forming apparatus is configured with various components including rollers and gears, which rotate about shafts supported by bearings. As the shafts rotate in the bearings, frictional heat is caused, and the bearings may be deformed by the frictional heat.
In order to avoid the heat-deformation, for example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. H08-6470 suggests bearings to receive a rotatable shaft of a gear to rotate a photosensitive drum, which are made of a material having higher heat-resistance than a material to form a cartridge frame. Thus, deformation of the bearings, which may be caused by the frictional heat, can be avoided.